¿Yo hice eso?
by Sephiroth Takamachi
Summary: No la riegues, Nunca lo olvidarás y jamás te dejaremos olvidarlo... XD Un poco de lenguaje antisonante
1. Dia del niño

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si salimos a comer con las demás?- Fate preguntó por teléfono a Squall

-Claro, nos vemos allí a las mil seiscientas horas- Squall colgó el teléfono, Fate pensó que era buena idea, con todos los eventos recientes no habían tenido tiempo de salir juntos como amigos

-¿Qué te dijo Squall? - Nanoha entró a la oficina

-Dijo que el encantado- dijo Fate

-No creo que lo dijera así, pero fue una positiva- dijo Nanoha, ahora solo hay que ir por Hayate

-¿Me hablaban?- Hayate entró en la oficina de Fate

-Pásale- dijo Fate tomando de su tasa

-¿Qué les dijo Squall?- preguntó Hayate

-Dijo que si- dijeron Fate y Nanoha al mismo tiempo, Fate puso la mano en su escritorio

-¡Ja!, me debes una bebida- dijo Fate

-Ya estamos grandes para ese juego Fate- dijo Nanoha, Fate agachó la cabeza, Nanoha se acercó al marco de la puerta y lo tocó

-Y tú me debes la bebida, tu escritorio es de conglomerado-Fate hizo un puchero

-Te pareces a Vivio cuando haces esos gestos- dijo Nanoha

-Pues la he educado muy bien- dijo Fate enorgulleciéndose

-Por eso me gané el premio a la mejor mamá del mundo- Fate bebió de su tasa que decía "La mejor madre del mundo"

-Pero tú compraste esa tasa en el centro comercial- dijo Hayate

-Y estaba en oferta Tacaña- dijo Nanoha

-Ejem… será mejor que vallamos con Squall, el seguramente nos está esperando- Fate salió inmediatamente de la oficina evadiendo el tema

-¡Fate espera!- Nanoha y Hayate fueron tras ella

-¡Como eres la única con auto!- grito Hayate

En algún restaurante semi-fino…

-Ya se tardaron- dijo Squall observando su reloj, entonces las vio entrar en el establecimiento

-Hasta que al fin llegaron- dijo Squall

-Solo han pasado 10 minutos llorón- dijo Squall

-Ahora yo soy el llorón- dijo Squall mientras las chicas se sentaban

-Que hay para comer- dijo Hayate observando el menú

- Pero no hay que exagerar, recuerdan lo del cine- dijo Squall

-Como olvidarlo- dijo Fate

-Fue un día del niño que jamás olvidaremos- dijo Nanoha con una risita

**Flashback**

Squall estaba en su departamento viendo la televisión cuando el timbre sonó

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Squall

-Soy Nanoha- La voz de una niña se oyó

-Y yo Fate- una vocecita diferente

-Y yo Hayate- otra voz más

-Y juntas somos Nanoha, Fate y Hayate- dijeron las tres al unísono, las tres niñas a las que les había prometido llevarlas al cine y a comer para celebrar su día, no sabía porque iba siempre con ellas, tal vez le daban un aire de madurez, un tipo serio que cuida a tres niñas debe de ser muy responsable… o tal vez un pedófilo… prefería lo del responsable

-Ya voy- dijo Squall, se levantó, tomó su billetera y apagó la televisión

-Aquí estoy- Squall abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró detrás de él

-¿Listo?- preguntó Nanoha

-Nací listo- Squall caminó hacia adelante, las niñas lo siguieron

-Por cierto, feliz día del niño- dijo Squall

-De la niña por favor- dijo Hayate, Fate y Nanoha asintieron

_Ya en el cine_

-llegamos tarde para la primera función- dijo Fate

-Si alguien no se hubiera detenido a ver las tiendas hubiéramos llegado- dijo Nanoha viendo acusadoramente a Hayate

-Claro, échame la culpa, es mi día, puedo hacerlo- dijo Hayate ofendida

-No peleen, esperaremos la siguiente- dijo Squall observando la cartelera

-¡Pero es en dos horas!- dijo Fate

-Tranquilas, compremos los boletos y después vamos a comer, si las dejo comer solo chatarra en el cine sus madres me regañarán- dijo Squall

-Buena idea Squall "Defensor de la nutrición"- dijo Hayate burlonamente, Squall fue a comprar los boletos, Fate se puso en frente de Nanoha y Hayate, las cuales comenzaron a murmurar

-Oye Fate, ¿Desde cuándo usas bra?- preguntó Nanoha que estaba viendo la espalda de Fate, esta se puso roja

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- dijo nerviosamente

-No, el Papa- dijo Hayate con evidente sarcasmo

-Ejem… ya vieron la nueva película de…- Fate estaba claramente perturbada

-Nuestra Fate se desarrolla rápidamente- dijo Hayate haciendo un ademan de limpiarse una lagrima

-Pronto ya no podrá celebrar el día del niño- dijo Nanoha también burlona

-¿Qué quieren comer?- preguntó Squall llegando con los boletos, Fate respiro aliviada

-¡Hamburguesas!- dijo Nanoha

-¡Tortas!- dijo Fate

-¡Chilaquiles!- gritó Hayate, los otros tres la observaron extrañados

-La comida mexicana es buena- dijo Hayate, Squall y las niñas caminaron hacia el área de comida

-Tomen, cada quien llevará su boleto- dijo Squall dándole su boleto a cada una

-de acuerdo, tomen mi billetera, pídanme unos hot dogs, yo iré al baño- dijo Squall

-Afirmativo- dijo Nanoha, Hayate y Fate asintieron energéticamente, Squall se dirigió al baño, hizo lo que debía hacer allí y se fue a lavar las manos, se detuvo a pensar ¿Le había dado su billetera a tres niñas?, lo mejor era apresurarse, al llegar a la mesar había una montaña de comida

-¿Se van a comer todo eso?- dijo Squall, las tres estaban comiendo como salvajes, Squall juró que Hayate le había gruñido

-¿Esos son míos?- Squall acercó la mano hacia su comida cerca de Hayate, la cual le ladró, Squall quitó la mano

-No deberías de pasar tanto tiempo con Zafira- dijo Squall

-Hayate- dijo Nanoha mostrándole a Hayate un pedazo de arrachera al cual Hayate centró su atención, Nanoha la lanzó y Hayate la cachó con la boca, Squall tomó su comida

-Gracias- dijo Squall dándole una mordida a su comida, rápidamente pasó el tiempo

-Si se lo acabaron- dijo Squall al ver que la mesa estaba vacía y que las tres niñas estaban desparramadas en sus sillas satisfechas

-Ya es hora de ir a hacer fila- dijo Squall levantándose, las otras tres se levantaron con esfuerzo

-Comí mucho- dijo Fate

-De los 4 fuiste la que mas comió- dijo Nanoha

-Tal vez- dijo Fate

_Ya a punto de entrar…_

-Listas con sus boletos- dijo Squall sacando el suyo de su billetera, Nanoha sacó el suyo de su bolsillo, Hayate lo tenía en la mano, Fate sacó su monedero para buscar el boleto

-Bien, vamos- Squall avanzó

-¿Fate?- preguntó Nanoha al ver que su amiga se quedó viendo su monedero

-¿Perdiste tu boleto?- preguntó Hayate, Fate la vio con ojos de borreguito

-¡Squall!- Nanoha llamó al adulto responsable, este acudió al llamado

-¿Qué pasa? Perderemos los lugares si no se…- Squall se detuvo al ver a la rubia pequeña

-Genial- dijo Squall

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Hayate

-No podemos ir sin Fate- dijo Nanoha

-Perdón- dijo la rubia con los ojos llorosos

-Solo tenemos que comprar otro- dijo Hayate

-Lo haríamos si no se hubieran comido mi salario de la semana- dijo Squall

-Perdón- dijo la rubia de nuevo

-No te preocupes- dijo Squall

-Sí, no te preocupes, aparte eso se ve Moe- dijo Hayate sonriente

-No digas esas cosas Hayate- dijo Nanoha

-Tal vez es lo que necesitamos- dijo Squall planeando algo

-¡Pedófilo!- gritó Nanoha al oírlo

-¡Claro que no!- Squall se molestó

-Vamos con la de la entrada, tengo una idea- dijo Squall tomando a Fate de la mano, Hayate y Nanoha lo siguieron

-Su boleto por favor- dijo la señorita

-Aquí están, pero ella perdió el suyo- dijo Squall señalando a la pequeña detrás de él

-La empresa no se hace responsable por boletos perdidos- dijo la señorita

-Lo sabemos, pero me preguntaba si podría hacer una excepción con ella, ya que es día del niño- dijo Squall

-Lo siento señor, si quieren entrar tendrá que comprar otro- dijo la señorita

-No puedo, ya no tengo dinero- dijo Squall

-Lo lamento- dijo la señorita

-Descuide no es su culpa- dijo Squall, Squall le dio la espalda y se agacho a la altura de Fate y puso su boleto en la mano de Fate

-Quiero que entres y disfrutes la película con las demás- dijo Squall, Nanoha y Hayate se preguntaba cual era su plan

-¿Pero Squall?- preguntó Fate, Squall la abrazó

-Ya sé que querías que entrara con ustedes, pero el destino lo ha querido así- dijo Squall

-¡Squall! ¡Ya basta!- Fate comenzó a llorar

-Tienes que ir, es importante para mí- dijo Squall sonando triste

-¡Detente Squall! ¡Me duele! ¡Mucho!- Fate lloraba a todo pulmón

-A mi también, desde el fondo de mi alma- dijo Squall con tono triste la señorita de los boletos los veía fijamente cautivada, Nanoha y Hayate veían la escena, Hayate le dio un pequeño codazo a Nanoha para que pusiera atención en la espalda de Fate, Squall apretaba con fuerza el costado de la pequeña rubia causando su llanto, Nanoha hizo un gesto de desaprobación

-¡Esta bien puede entrar!- rompió en llanto la señorita de los boletos, la artimaña de Squall había funcionado de maravilla, Squall se separó de Fate

-(Buena niña, luego te compro un helado)- le susurró Squall a Fate la cual aun tenía los ojos llorosos, esta solo asintió, Los 4 entraron a la sala del cine, Squall se adelantó para conseguir lugar

-Sí que eres una despistada Fate- dijo Hayate, está aún sollozaba

-¿Dónde lo pudiste haber dejado?- se preguntó Nanoha

-Lo dejó en la mesa del comedor- dijo Hayate sacando su monedero

-Tienen la suerte de que yo lo haya recogido- Hayate sacó el boleto de su monedero, Fate y Nanoha se cayeron por la sorpresa

**Fin del flashback**

-Eso me dolió mucho- dijo Fate

-No seas llorona- dijo Squall

-¡Me hiciste llorar bruto!- reclamó Fate, Hayate y Nanoha estaban riendo por lo bajo

-Pero funcionó- dijo Nanoha

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- dijo Hayate

-Soy un SeeD, es parte de mi trabajo manipular mentes débiles para lograr mi objetivo- dijo Squall

-Si Hayate nos hubiera dicho que ella tenía el boleto nos hubiéramos ahorrado el teatro- dijo Nanoha

-¡Sí! ¡Y fue horrible!- dijo Fate

-¡Llorona!- dijo Hayate

-¡Y ni siquiera me compró mi helado!- Chilló Fate

-Tranquila, pide un helado, yo lo pago- dijo Squall

-¿Cuántos años después?- dijo Fate

-Mejor tarde que nunca- Nanoha sonrió

* * *

Tal vez se pregunten: ¿Porque pongo a Squall?, bueno, en la serie hay en realidad muy pocos por no decir escasos hombres y Yuuno no me parece muy Varonil mientras que Chrono ya es hombre de familia, espero que les agrade


	2. Saludo Hawaiano

-¡No se qué p***s pedir!- Exclamó Hayate

-Cuida la boquita- dijo Nanoha poniéndole un pedazo de pan en a boca

-Cierto, eres la mas malhablada de todos- dijo Fate

-Así la criaron- dijo Squall tomando de su vaso

-pues me crie con Signum y Shamal - dijo Hayate después de tragar el pedazo de pan que Nanoha había puesto en su boca

-Vaya influencias- dijo Squall

-Ellas me enseñaron todo lo que sé- dijo Hayate orgullosa

-¿Como lo del "Saludo hawaiano de buena suerte"?- dijo Nanoha, Fate se puso azul

-¡Ah sí!- dijo Squall, Nanoha empezó a reír, también Hayate

-¿Cómo fue eso?- Squall se acomodó

-Hayate hizo que…- empezó a decir Nanoha

-¡No lo digas!- dijo Fate

-De acuerdo, que lo cuente Hayate- dijo Nanoha

-¡Nooo!- dijo Fate

-Bien- dijo Hayate, Fate se sentó rendida- fue cuando teníamos 10 años- empezó a relatar

**Flashback**

Hayate estaba sentada recargada es Zafira como comúnmente hacia

-¿Quién es un buen perrito?- Hayate le rascaba las orejas al perro el cual movía la patita, de repente por la puerta se oyeron dos voces

-¡Eres una descuidada!- Gritaba Signum

-¡No veo que tú me ayudes!- Shamal estaba irritada, ambas se pararon enfrente de la puerta a la vista de Hayate, esta las veía atentamente la acalorada discusión

-¡Artrópodo Acéfalo!- gritó Signum

-¡Uke Sumisa!- gritó Shamal

-¡Pues P*****lo!- gritó Shamal con una seña que Hayate no conocía, Signum solamente le mostraba el dorso de su mano con solo el dedo medio y su pulgar levantados

-¡Eres una hija de la c****ada irracional!- Shamal se fue furiosa, Signum se quedo parada bastante enfadada, de repente se dio cuenta de la puerta y a su pequeña ama y el perro viéndola

-¿Cuánto oyeron?- pregunto Signum sonrojada, Zafira giró la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de desaprobación y Hayate no entendía nada, Signum se acerco para explicarle a Hayate lo que había pasado

-Veras ama, cuando la gente hace algo que no debió hacer la gente se molesta- dijo Signum con voz de Discovery Kids

-¿Tu ropa cambió de color otra vez?- dijo Hayate

-Si- dijo Signum aun con el coraje

-Descuida, yo entiendo- dijo Hayate con una sonrisa

-¿En serio? Gracias ama- dijo Signum aliviada

-Solo tengo una duda- dijo Hayate

-Lo que sea ama- dijo Signum

-¿Qué significa esto?- Hayate reprodujo la seña con su propia mano, Signum se quedó estática

Signum volteó, se tapo un poco la boca y fingió la voz de Vita

-¡Signum!-

-¡Ya voy!- Signum se marchó

-Te lo explicaré luego- Signum desapareció por la puerta

-¿Tu sabes qué significa?- Preguntó Hayate curiosa a Zafira

-Pues, veras…- Zafira le explicó a Hayate el significado de la seña

-¡Que grosera!- Exclamó Hayate

_Al día siguiente…_

-¿A qué hora viene Hayate? Preguntó Fate viendo el reloj

-No tarda- dijo Nanoha revolviendo un mazo de cartas en la sala de su casa, el timbre sonó

-¡Nanoha! Tu amiga llegó dijo Momoko acompañando a Hayate

-¡Hayate!- exclamó Nanoha

-Al fin llegas- dijo Fate

-Hija, Saldré por un momento, ¿Las puedo dejar solas?- dijo Momoko

-Afirmativo- dijo Nanoha asintiendo, su mamá sonrió y salió por la puerta

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Hayate

-¿Jugamos videojuegos?- dijo Fate

-Claro- dijo Nanoha encendiendo el televisor y su XBOX 360

-¿Qué pongo?- Nanoha sacó los juegos del cajón

-¡Halo!- dijo Hayate, Fate asintió, cada una tomó un control

-¡Asesino!- dijo Fate felizmente, las tres se sentaron enfrente del televisor, Hayate en medio y las otras a sus lados

-¡Me lleva!- Nanoha le pegó un escopetazo a Hayate por la espalda

-Te descuidaste- dijo Nanoha recargando

-¡Cuidado aquí matan!- dijo Fate ejecutando a Hayate con una espada de plasma

-¡Eso no es justo!- Hayate espero a revivir de nuevo

-Oye Hayate, no deberías de pararte allí- dijo Nanoha

-¿Por qué? Preguntó Hayate, un disparo se oyó a lo lejos y Hayate cayó de nuevo

-¡Porque a mí!- chilló Hayate

-Yo te dije- Dijo Nanoha

-¡Aguas!- dijo Fate lanzando un misil contra Hayate matándola

-¡AAAARGG! ¡P*****lo Testarossa!- Hayate le mostro su dedo Medio y pulgar a Fate

-¡Hayate!- dijo Nanoha en tono represivo al no creer lo que había dicho su amiga

-Ops- dijo Hayate

-¿Qué me lo P***e? preguntó Fate sin saber a qué se refería, a Hayate le brilló malignamente el ojo

-¿No sabes qué es?- preguntó Hayate a Fate la cual inocentemente negó, Nanoha sabía que Hayate tramaba algo

-Es un saludo hawaiano de buena suerte- dijo Hayate sonriendo

-¿Un saludo hawaiano de buena suerte?- preguntaron Fate y Nanoha

-¡Eso no es!...- Nanoha se vio interrumpida por un agudo dolor en su pierna, justo en donde los dedos índice y pulgar de Hayate apretaban su piel y carne

-¿Qué Nanoha?- preguntó Fate al ver a su amiga sin habla, Nanoha junto fuerzas

-Cierto- dijo Nanoha

-Bueno-dijo Fate felizmente al escuchar el "cierto" de Nanoha

-¡Miren la hora que es!- Fate miró su reloj

-Debo irme, Mamá me espera- Fate se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, Momoko iba entrando

-¡Adiós señora Takamachi!- Fate saludó Hawaianamente a Momoko la cual se quedó estática, Fate se fue

-Nanoha ¿acaso Fate?- preguntó Momoko incrédula de lo que había visto a Nanoha la cual se estaba sobando la pierna

-Es culpa de Hayate- dijo Nanoha, Hayate estaba desternillándose de risa

Fate en la calle corría felizmente

-¡hola Fate!- una anciana que siempre la saludaba le dijo

-¡Pi*****lo señora!- Fate pasó corriendo "Saludándola" con la mano, la señora se quedo congelada, no solo eso, la gente alrededor se le quedo viendo, Fate vio que la gente le prestaba más atención, quizás si era de la buena suerte

-Y con eso es todo- Squall salió de la tienda de víveres, su refrigerador estaba vació y aunque era un flojo tenía que comer, de repente divisó a lo lejos una niña rubia conocida que se acercaba corriendo

-¡Adiós Squall y P*****lo Mucho!- la niña pasó corriendo ante los ojos de un incrédulo Squall ¿Había dicho y hecho lo que vio?, no es que se sintiera ofendido, hasta su brujita le había dicho eso un par de veces pero tenía que haber una explicación, Nanoha no tiene ese tipo de lenguaje y no creo que Lindy y Chrono se lo hayan enseñado

-¡El mapache!- dijo Squall, tenía que alcanzarla, si molestaba a los tipos equivocados estaría en problemas, la rubia le debería una muy grande

-¡Rayos!- había divagado mucho en su mente, había perdido a Fate de vista, pero la gente murmuraba, mientras tanto Fate seguía el camino a su casa, afuera estaba Chrono esperándola

-Madre te estaba buscando- le dijo a su hermanastra

-Perdón, Hayate se tardó- dijo Fate recuperando el aliento, después abrió la puerta para entrar

-Por cierto P*****lo- dijo Fate a Chrono haciendo su saludo

-Siéntate- le respondió su hermano, Fate sonrió, Chrono comprendió que Fate no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, Fate entró en la casa, Squall llegó corriendo y con sus víveres agitados

-¿Y Fate?- preguntó Squall preocupado

-¿Tu le enseñaste eso?- dijo Chrono

-Negativo- dijo Squall

-¡Que me dijiste!- se oyó a Lindy adentro de la casa

-¡Te voy a lavar la boca con jabón!- Lindy estaba enojada, Squall sabía que no había nada que hacer, Chrono se alejó de la casa

-¿Quién le enseñó eso?- preguntó Chrono

-Adivina- Squall sabía que lo mejor era una retirada estratégica

-¡Chrono!- Gritó Lindy

-¡Me lleva la Ch****da!- dijo Chrono, Squall puso su estrategia en acción

-¡No huyas cobarde!- gritó Chrono, entró resignado a la casa, al entrar vio a Fate parada frente a la esquina limpiándose la boca, por lo regular era a él al que le tocaba pararse en la esquina, pero era divertido cuando castigaban a Fate

-Para que escarmiente un poco- dijo Lindy, Chrono volteó a verla

-¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó su madre

-Con Squall- dijo el niño

-¿El le enseñó eso?- preguntó Lindy

-No, y yo tampoco- dijo Chrono quitándose toda culpa

-Seguramente la escuchó en la calle- se dijo Lindy

-Tal vez- Chrono estaba cubriendo a Hayate, ahora ya no le debía el dinero que le había pedido prestado

**Fin del Flashback**

Hayate estaba riendo como desquiciada

-¡No fue gracioso!- dijo Fate

-¡Era una broma! ¡Pero no pensé que saliera tan bien!- Hayate trataba de no asfixiarse

-Ya me imagino a la pobre Fate castigada en la esquina con el sabor a jabón en la boca- rio Nanoha

-Debo de admitir que eso se vería gracioso- dijo Squall

-Y Moe- dijo Hayate

-¡Y tu no me ayudaste!- reprendió Fate a Squall

-Fue por el bien de la misión, mi comida se hubiera echado a perder y no quise arriesgarla- Squall se defendió

-¡Púdrete!- dijo Fate

-¿No querrás decir P*****lo?- preguntó Nanoha, Fate hizo un puchero, Hayate se echó a reír de nuevo


	3. Gatito asustadizo

-¿Cuánto llevamos esperando a que la mesera nos tome la orden?- dijo Hayate tomando de su bebida

-Descuida, ya vendrá- dijo Fate

-Gracias señorita paciencia- dijo Hayate

-Me ruge la tripa- Nanoha se palpó el estomago

-A mí igual- dijo Squall tomando un pedazo de pan

-Tal vez te saque los ojos y me los coma con pan- dijo Hayate sombríamente a Nanoha, esta se estremeció

-¡No le digas eso! la asustas- Fate abrazó protectoramente a Nanoha

-¡Nada me asusta!- dijo Nanoha separándose de Fate

-Lamento discernir- dijo Hayate

-Recuerdo la vez que vimos "El Aro"- dijo Fate

-¿Fue hace cuanto?- preguntó Squall

-poco después de mi castigo- dijo Fate

-No sé porque nos dejaste verla Squall- dijo Nanoha algo nerviosa

-Échame la culpa, ustedes querían verla- dijo Squall

-Yo no quería- Nanoha mantuvo su postura

-Tú me dijiste que querías verla- dijo Fate

-Pensé que no era de terror- Nanoha se excuso bebiendo de su vaso

-Debo de admitir que fue terrorífico- dijo Fate siendo solidaria con Nanoha

**Flashback**

Nanoha y Fate tranquilamente estaban comprando botana en un centro comercial

-¿Chetos™ ó Doritos™?- Preguntó Fate levantando una bolsa gigante de los antes mencionados

-Me gustan más los Doritos- dijo Nanoha

-Afirmativo- Fate dejó la de los Chetos™ en el estante

-¿Afirmativo?- preguntó Nanoha

-Así lo dice Squall- dijo la pequeña rubia

-No digas lo que dice la gente sin saber lo que es- dijo Nanoha recordándole cierto incidente, Fate la fulminó con la mirada

-¿Ya tienen la botana?- preguntó Hayate

-sipi- dijo Nanoha llevando la bolsa

-¿Ya llevas GEPARDEX™?- preguntó Fate, Hayate señaló una caja, Fate sonrió

-Bien, a pagar y después a la casa de Squall- dijo Hayate

-¡Noche de películas!- dijo Fate

Squall estaba recogiendo su departamento, pronto Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Rinoa y Laguna llegarían, no le agradaba para nada la palabra Laguna pero aun así lo había invitado, después de todo era su… (Suspiro) padre

-¡Hola!- Nanoha se asomo por la puerta muy afinada

-¡Hola!-Fate apareció un poco mas debajo de Nanoha también cantando

-¡Hola!- Hayate se asomó por debajo en el mismo tono

-¡HOLA!- las tres cantaron la palabra al mismo tiempo

-Ah, son ustedes- dijo Squall sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia

-Llegaron temprano- dijo Squall

-Sip, y con botana- dijo Hayate señalando las bolsas

-bien, solo falta que lleguen Laguna y Rinoa

-Porque no cierras la puerta- dijo Hayate acomodándose en el sofá

-Porque estoy perfectamente bien entrenado para las sorpresas y aparte hace calor- Squall estaba arreglando el cableado del Televisor y el reproductor

-¿Y el aire acondicionado?- Preguntó Fate

-ustedes lo van a mantener encendido, así que decidí economizar antes de que llegaran- respondió Squall

-¿Alguna otra duda?- preguntó Squall, Hayate levantó la mano

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- preguntó la niña

-El Aro- dijo Squall

-Cierto, ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Nanoha inocentemente

-No te voy a dar Spoilers- dijo Squall

-Dicen que es una de las películas más terroríficas que existen- dijo Fate

-Sera Diver…- Nanoha procesó la palabra "terroríficas"

-¿Nanoha estas bien?-Preguntó Squall al ver el tono azul de la cara de la niña

-¿Dijo Terror?- preguntó Nanoha, Hayate sonrió Maléficamente

-¿Tienes miedo Nanoha-chan?- Hayate puso la mano en el hombro de Nanoha por la espalda, esta se erizó

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó en defensa la cobriza

-No tienes que verla si no quieres- dijo Squall mientras Fate y Hayate hacían señas de bebe llorando a espaldas de Squall ¿Cómo rayos había llegado Hayate allá tan rápido?- se preguntó Nanoha

-¡Claro que quiquiero veverla!- dijo Nanoha algo nerviosa, Squall volteó a ver a Fate y a Hayate las cuales estaban contemplando sus uñas, volvió a ver a Nanoha

-Allá tu- dijo Squall- de repente sonó el timbre, se oyó un gritito, Squall volteo a ver y Fate sostenía a una asustada Nanoha en brazos mientras Hayate se reía como desquiciada

-Abriré la puerta- Squall sacudió la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta, detrás de ella estaban Rinoa y Laguna

-¡Hola Squally!- dijo Rinoa abrazándolo

-¡Que pasó hijo!- Laguna entró inmediatamente

-Pasa- dijo Squall cargando con Rinoa en el cuello

-Bien, Laguna trajiste la película- preguntó Squall a su padre

-Claro que si, esta por aquí- Laguna buscaba por toda su ropa

-La olvidaste- dijo Squall, a Nanoha se le iluminó la mirada

-Por suerte que estaba yo con el- dijo Rinoa con la película en la mano

-¡Mierda!- pensó Nanoha

-Bien, para luego es tarde- dijo Rinoa poniendo el video, después Laguna se paró enfrente de la pantalla

-Ahora prepárense para la más escalofriante y aterradora experiencia de sus jóvenes vidas- dijo Laguna a las niñas mientras Squall apagaba las luces

-Los cardiacos y cobardes pueden irse- dijo Laguna sentándose en el sofá mientras Nanoha se levantaba, Fate la jaló obligándola a sentarse de nuevo

-¿Qué? Soy cardiaca- dijo Nanoha

-Si tú- dijo Hayate, Squall sabía que Nanoha tenía miedo y también sabía que Hayate trataría de asustarla

_Pasados unos minutos…_

Nanoha devoraba las palomitas nerviosamente, Fate estaba muy atenta viendo la pantalla, Laguna actuaba normal mientras Rinoa estrangulaba el brazo de Squall

-¡Achu!- Hayate estornudó repentinamente haciendo a Nanoha saltar hacia atrás del sofá

-Hayate- dijo Squall regañando a la niña

-Perdón fue un accidente- dijo Hayate

-Pues que ruidoso "Accidente"- dijo Squall

-Voy a la cocina- dijo Hayate

-No intentes nada- dijo Squall

-Claro que no- Hayate se dirigió a la cocina, Squall vio a Rinoa que lo veía con una expresión de intriga

-Niños- dijo Squall, Rinoa volvió a ver la película

-Traje mas botana- dijo Hayate haciendo saltar de nuevo a Nanoha

-¿Te espanté?- dijo Hayate sonriendo

-NNno- dijo Nanoha

-Nanoha, no puedo respirar- dijo Fate al estar siendo asfixiada por los brazos de Nanoha alrededor de su cuello

-Lolo siento- dijo Nanoha soltándola, Fate aspiró fuertemente

-Shhhh- laguna silenció

-Nno esta tan terrorífica- dijo Nanoha, Fate la miró de reojo

-Díselo a la que está detrás de ti- dijo Fate, Nanoha volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con nada, Fate rió por lo bajo

-Muy graciosa- dijo Nanoha

_Pasado otro rato…_

-Voy por mas refresco a la cocina- dijo Rinoa levantándose

-Ok- dijo Squall

-Pero regresa sin espantar a Nanoha- dijo Fate

-¡Yo no me asusto!- dijo Nanoha

-¿Y que fue el intento de asfixiar a la sexi rubia a tu lado- dijo Hayate

-Solo la quería abrasar, si eso- dijo Nanoha

-Que "abrazo" tan extraño- dijo Fate

-Recuerdan la vez que entramos a la casa del terror- dijo Laguna

-Pobrecita niña asustada- dijo Squall

-¡Mira!- dijo Fate al ver que se aproximaba la escena donde la tipa esa sale del televisor, Nanoha se tapó los ojos

-Avísame cuando pase lo feo- dijo Nanoha a Laguna

-Ya- dijo Laguna al cabo de unos segundos, entonces…

-¡AAAAAA!- Nanoha gritó al ver la horripilante escena, Hayate se empezó a reír, Laguna tampoco pudo contenerse

-Son de lo peor- dijo Squall, Nanoha recuperó el aliento

-No estuvo tan feo- dijo Nanoha llorando

-Tranquila Nanoha- dijo Fate tomándola de la mano

-sí, nada de eso es real- dijo Hayate también consolándola

-¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntó Laguna, Nanoha asintió

-Aparte ni siquiera estuvo tan mal- dijo Squall

-sí, si lo piensas bien una niña fea saliendo del televisor es bastante ridículo- dijo Hayate, Nanoha rió también

-Si, es ridículo- dijo Fate

-Sí, tienen razón- dijo Nanoha y los 5 reían

-¿Están seguros?- dijo una voz tenebrosa, todos se callaron y voltearon lentamente hacia atrás, una figura oscura con el cabello muy largo cubriéndole un ojo y el otro brillando estaba exactamente detrás de Nanoha, esta volteo

-¡Están seguros!- gritó la figura rebelando un horrible rostro, seguido de eso un gran grito por parte de todos

-Bien ya basta- Squall encendió la luz

-la figura estaba atascándose de risa- Fate, Hayate y Laguna estaban aferrados a Nanoha la cuan estaba completamente pálida e inmóvil

-Debieron de ver sus caras- reía la figura retorciéndose en el piso, se levantó y se quito la máscara y la peluca, era Rinoa

-No fue gracioso- dijo Fate

-Te pasaste- dijo Hayate

-pues ustedes actuaban igual- Squall defendió a Rinoa

-Squally tiene razón- dijo Rinoa

-Tú también- Squall regañó a Rinoa

-Bien, se está haciendo tarde- Squall observó su reloj, todos se pararon

-Terminaremos de verla luego- dijo Laguna estirándose

-Bien, necesito algo de agua para mi garganta- dijo Fate

-¿Quieres Nanoha?- preguntó Fate a su amiga

-¿Nanoha?- la niña seguía sentada en el sillón en la misma posición

-¿Nanoha?- Hayate movió la mano en frente de Nanoha

-Squall algo le pasa a Nanoha- Fate pidió asistencia a Squall

-Déjame ver- Squall tronó los dedos varias veces enfrente de Nanoha

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó Rinoa

-esto no es normal, es un miedo profundo, a mi me dio una vez, cuando estuve en la guerra- dijo Laguna entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Y cómo se quita?- dijo Squall

-Permítanme- Laguna fue al baño

-Genial- dijo Squall

-Esperen, ¡Yo sé!- dijo Rinoa

-¿Enserio?- dijo Fate

-¿Cómo revives a un muerto? ¡Con una descarga eléctrica!- dijo Rinoa y tomó la lámpara conectada y le quitó el cable colocándose enfrente de Nanoha

-Rinoa no creo que eso sea una buena…- dijo Hayate en lo que Laguna salió del baño con una cubeta llena de agua

-¡ahí va!- Laguna lanzó el agua hacia Nanoha

-¡Cuidado!- Squall se quitó y el agua cayó sobre Rinoa quien sostenía los cables eléctricos

-¡AAAAA!- Rinoa salió volando por la descarga hacia Fate la cual se agachó para evitarla

-¿Estará bien?- dijo Fate preocupada por Rinoa

-¿Quién? Ah, sí- dijo Squall volviendo a ver a Nanoha

-Tal vez con el beso de una rubia coqueta- dijo Hayate mirando a Fate pícaramente

-¡No digas eso!- dijo Fate sonrojada

-Si bien que te gustaría- dijo Hayate

-¡Claro que no! Aunque si es para salvar a Nanoha- dijo Fate poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas

-Déjenme intentarlo- dijo Laguna, se acerco a Nanoha y le dio una pequeña bofetada a Nanoha

-Nanoha- le dijo una un poco más Fuerte

-¡Nanoha!- se disponía a pegarle más fuerte cuando recibió una patada en los bajos por parte de la niña, Laguna se puso las manos en la entrepierna mientras sufría por la patada

-Ya está bien- dijo laguna sin aire recostándose en el piso, Nanoha se sobó la mejilla

-¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntó Squall

-creo que si- dijo Nanoha

**Fin del flashback**

-Fue bastante gracioso en realidad- dijo Squall

-En realidad Rinoa nos asusto a todos- dijo Hayate

-en especial a Nanoha- dijo Fate comiendo del pan de cortesía

-Claro que no estaba asustada- dijo Nanoha

-Te quedaste paralizada- dijo Fate

-Sigue comiendo Testarossa- dijo Nanoha

-Como porque quiero- dijo Fate

-y no engordas- dijo Hayate

-No es que no engorde, toda la grasa se va hacia sus boobies, en cambio a mí se me queda en el trasero- Nanoha se tocó la cadera

-Cierto Fate, ¿qué talla de bra eres?- preguntó Hayate

-imagínense la talla de panties de Nanoha- dijo Fate, Nanoha la fulminó con la mirada

-Podemos dejar las boobies de Fate y el trasero de Nanoha- dijo Squall

-Claro como tu si los conoces- dijo Hayate

-Así es… ¡Claro que no!- Squall se enfadó, Fate y Nanoha fulminaron a Hayate con la mirada

-Ahí si- dijo Hayate

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, elegí el aro porque es un clasico y era la que mas se adaptaba al momento :9

gracias rozen dark maiden por la idea XD


End file.
